bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincy
|image= QuincyPortrait.png|Level 1-2 QuincyPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3-6 QuincyPortraitLvl7.png|Level 7-9 QuincyPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10-19 QuincyPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 |caption= |game=BTD6 |unlocked=Tutorial Round 4 |cost=$455 (Easy) $540 (Medium) $585 (Hard) $650 (Impoppable) |abilities=Rapid Shot (Level 3) Storm of Arrows (Level 10) |damage=1 |pierce=3 |attackspeed=Moderate (every 0.95s) |range=50 |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=Yes (Level 5+) |related pages= }} Quincy is a Hero in the game Bloons TD 6. He specializes in archery-related weaponry. His main attack is an arrow that ricochets off of 3 targets. Quincy has medium range. He is an all-around Hero with a decent attack speed, good against popping early-game bloons, and is cheap enough to start with him in most games. He costs $455 on Easy, $540 on Medium, $585 on Hard, and $650 on Impoppable. Quincy has been the hero shown the most, and is the starting hero of the game. The first mention of Quincy was in a blog post by HayleyBelleNK on 23 November 2017, which has revealed Quincy's silhouette, along with a note saying "BTW, Quincy says 'Hi.'" Quincy appears to be holding a compound bow with arrows with orange fletchlings at the ends. He also appears to be wearing a carbon suit with orange outlines and a few pouches. In the 5.0 update, he was given a new skin, named Cyber Quincy, alongside a new appearance and new voice lines. Quincy's bow, arrows and suit outlines are now cyan colored. He also wears an eyepatch on his left eye(right eye on the artwork). The skin costs 2500 to unlock. In the 15.0 update, he was given a second new skin, named Wolfpack Quincy, alongside a new appearance and new voice lines. Quincy's eye is now a tint of green. He also wears small tufts of white wolf fur on his head and his suit. The skin costs 2500 to unlock, just like Cyber Quincy. Upgrades Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. *Level 2 - Base attack bounces up to 4 targets. *Level 3 - Unlocks Rapid Shot Ability. *Level 4 - Slightly longer range. *Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect Camo Bloons. *Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows. *Level 7 - Quincy shoots an exploding arrow every 3rd shot. *Level 8 - Arrows deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Level 9 - Base attack bounces up to 6 targets. *Level 10 - Unlocks Storm of Arrows Ability. *Level 11 - Increased attack speed. *Level 12 - Each arrow gets more popping power. *Level 13 - Small range increase . *Level 14 - Arrows to quad damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 4x attack speed, reduced cooldown. *Level 16 - More increased attack speed. *Level 17 - Arrows last 25% longer. *Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 50% more arrows, and faster attack speed. *Level 19 - Each arrow gets even more popping power. *Level 20 - Storm of Arrows increased damage per arrows, and even more arrows. Activated Abilities * Rapid Shot: Triples Quincy's attack speed for a short time. Becomes Quadruple speed at Level 15+. * Storm of Arrows: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows, popping all bloons in its radius (except for bloons that Quincy himself cannot pop). Levels 18 and 20 add more arrows and damage on top of the existing ability. Skins Quincy has two additional skins that can be bought for a one-off purchase of 2500 each. The first one, Cyber Quincy, gives him a cybernetic appearance and a new set of voice lines in a new robotic voice. The second one, Wolfpack Quincy, has him don fur clothing to give him a more feral appearance, and he has a deeper voice. In-Game Quotes Original Quincy When you place him on the map: *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" *"Just give me a target!" When selecting him: *"I am Quincy, son of Quincy." *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed *"Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I am the best!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"Uhh, guys?.."- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Headshot!" *"Is that all you got?" When using an Activated Ability: *"Come on!" - Rapid Shot *"You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" Cyber Quincy When placed: *"Bow fully powered. Arrows primed!" *"Scanning for targets!" When you select him: *"I am Quincy, evolved from Quincy!" *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed *"Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Apex power achieved!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"B.A.D. incoming!"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Target eliminated!" *"Headshot!" When using an Ability: *"Rapid Shot!" - Rapid Shot *"Storm: Protocol Alpha!"- Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" 'Wolfpack Quincy' When placed: *"The pack is ready!" *"This is MY territory." When you select him: *"I am Quincy, of pack Quincy!" *"What?" *"Hey." *"Yeah?" *"Careful." **growls* - when annoyed **wolf howl* - when very annoyed When leveling up: *"Tasty!" *"Yes!" *"More!" *"Bring them." *"Strength in numbers!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Get ready to feast." - MOAB appearance *"Run this one down!" - BFB, ZOMG, DDT appearance *"The ultimate prize!" - BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Savage!" *TBA When using an Ability: *"Faster!" - Rapid Shot *"Leave none standing!" - Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: *"Wake up!" *"Wake up!" (More angrily) Tips *He is very useful for players who have only just started the game. With good popping power for how much he costs in the early-game, the player can spend more time exploring other towers without needing to focus too much on logical defense. He's best for his early camo detection. *Since Version 10.0, the base price drop makes him very useful for starting on Round 6 on CHIMPS Mode, particularly after Version 11.0 with the price nerf for Obyn Greenfoot. *Quincy start on some maps are the easiest to start off a game of CHIMPS Mode. Version History ;10.0 Base cost reduced ($700 --> $540) ;11.0 Quincy's base projectile speed increased (320 -> 420) Quincy's level 7 Exploding Arrow's now continue to pierce and ricochet after the initial explosion Quincy's level 10 Arrow Storm damage increased (3 -> 6) Quincy's level 10 Arrow Storm deals 2x damage to MOAB-Class bloons Quincy's level 20 Arrow Storm damage increased (5 -> 10) ;14.0 Quincy's arrows seeks the closest bloon per hit instead of the first bloon. Gallery HeroIconQuincy.png|Quincy Icon BTD6_Quincy_Wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg QuincyPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 QuincyPortraitLvl7.png|Level 7 QuincyPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 Level 20 Quincy.png|Quincy's artwork at Level 20. 072BD390-A495-4168-831D-5604E790ADAE.png|Quincy Level 10-19 on the map Quincy's Valentine.jpg|Quincy, in a recent Facebook post by Ninjakiwi, prepared to deliver a Valentine's Day gift to someone (presumably Gwendolin) BTD6_QuincyTron_1920x1080.jpg QuincyCyberPortrait.png|Cyber Quincy QuincyCyberPortraitLvl3.png|Cyber Quincy's artwork at Level 3 QuincyCyberPortraitLvl7.png|Cyber Quincy's artwork at Level 7 QuincyCyberPortraitLvl10.png|Cyber Quincy's artwork at Level 10 QuincyCyberPortraitLvl20.png|Cyber Quincy's artwork at Level 20 arr18wip69941.png WolfpackQuincyPortrait.png|Wolfpack Quincy WolfpackQuincyPortraitLvl3.png|Wolfpack Quincy's artwork at Level 3 WolfpackQuincyPortraitLvl7.png|Wolfpack Quincy's artwork at Level 7 WolfpackQuincyPortraitLvl10.png|Wolfpack Quincy's artwork at Level 10 WolfpackQuincyPortraitLvl20.png|Wolfpack Quincy's artwork at Level 20 Trivia *His in-game quotes confirm the correct pronunciations for some of the MOAB-class bloons. It is confirmed that BFB, ZOMG, DDT, and BAD are all officially pronounced by their initials, rather than as single words. *Quincy, alongside Churchill, are currently the only purely offensive heroes that can detect camos with their main attack, as they lack support capabilities. *His line "I am Quincy, son of Quincy." may be a reference to the i am x son of y trope . It may also be a reference to the earl son of earl greentext, where the player created thousands of the same characters, each having the same statistics and name as the last one. *His name may be a reference to the Quincy, a fictional race in Bleach, who also wield bows and arrows, but in this case, spiritual ones. *The exploding arrows appear to have limited popping power, likely 40 or less. *In a Valentine's Day post on Facebook from Ninja Kiwi, Quincy is seen nervously holding a box of Valentine's candy which bears a tag with a picture of a flame on it. This may imply that Quincy has a crush on Gwendolin. *Quincy has been memed by fans and YouTubers such as ISAB due to him being a damage per second hero, but not having good DPS when compared to other heroes, making many fans consider him one of the worst heroes. *As of Version 15.0, Quincy is the first (and currently only) Hero to have two alternate skins. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6